Friends
by TooManyWhatIfs
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak have been friends all their lives. They're getting closer every day but what will happen when Castiel has a near death experience and wants to live life to the full. High School AU Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another High School AU screaming to be written.**

**First chapter sets the story. The rest will follow. I promise.**

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak had met the day the latter was born. John and Mary Winchester and Michael and Anna Novak had been friends for years and when Mike and Anna announced the birth of their new baby boy the Winchesters arrived to congratulate them.<p>

Of course, neither of the boys remember this meeting. Their earliest memory of each other is when they started Elementary School and Dean stuck by Castiel's side all day every day, not even giving him the chance to make any other friends. Not that Castiel wanted anyone else. He knew the only people he needed in his life were his parents and Deanie, a nickname that Dean pretended to hate but secretly loved. And Dean felt the same way about his Cas.

Dean and Cas lived for the enjoyable moments in life. They went to see their favourite bands in concert every time they were in town. They went to see every new movie when it was released. They spent every day with each other, just talking, listening to music and enjoying each others company.

Dean was close with his little brother, Sam, but there was an age gap that meant Dean always treated Sam as his little brother rather than as an equal. They were also very different in their outlooks on life. Sam was studious and had big dreams. He took his school work (and life) seriously. Dean had made the mistake of teasing Sammy when he got together with his girlfriend. No one made fun of Sam. Whereas Dean didn't much care about school and he had dreams, sure, but they weren't anything spectacular. He and Cas would finish school this year and they would move to the city, get a small apartment and they would start their own business. They were going to sell music. Good music. Sure it wouldn't make them much money, probably barely enough to live. But as long as they had each other it was okay.

Somewhere down the line Dean and Castiel had become more than friends. They showed each other a level of affection that even people who were the best of friends didn't show. Whenever the other was upset, they were comforted by an intimate embrace. When they stayed at each other's houses they cuddled while they slept. Neither could pinpoint a moment when their friendship had advanced to something more. To both of them, it simply felt like a natural progression.

They never showed their affection in public. But even so, they were still the butt of many jokes from their classmates. The comments on their relationship hit them hard at first. It was especially bad as they didn't have any other friends to stick up for them but they eventually grew to laugh off any jokes made in bad taste and it only made them grow closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Cas rarely spent many hours apart when they were awake. They had every class together and on this particular Tuesday afternoon they were in Maths. They'd been a little late so they hadn't been able to get their usual seats right at the back of the class beside each other. They usually spent every lesson talking or passing notes. This time Dean had the seat directly behind Cas who was slouching. Dean waited until the teacher had his back to the class to write some equation on the board, that Dean was sure he would never use again after the final exam, before he tried to get Castiel's attention.

He leaned across his desk and blew on Castiel's neck. Cas immediately shivered and Dean smirked at the reaction. Cas turned in his seat and grinned at Dean who winked in response. They knew people could see them and were probably staring but neither cared. Whenever they looked at each other they were the only two people in the world.

"So, what are our plans for tonight?" Dean whispered.

"I have no idea. I chose the movie last night so I think it's your turn to choose tonight." Cas reasoned.

"Yeah. That sounds about right. That movie sucked by the way." Dean was only teasing Castiel and Castiel knew it so he replied by simply sticking his tongue out at Dean. Dean laughed and continued, "So, anyway. Come to mine for dinner."

"Okay. I need to drop all my books off at home though, I have loads today. But I'll be over by four-thirty. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. Now I just have to plan what we're going to do afterwards." Castiel gave a small chuckle at Dean's insinuation but it was cut short when he heard a bang coming from his desk. He turned around to find their teacher with his massive left hand splayed on Castiel's desk and looking down at him with a scowl on his face.

"Maybe you boys could keep your date plans to yourself until you're out of my class. Sound good?"

Dean and Cas both stifled a laugh while nodding. The very quick "Yessir" came from Dean before he bowed his head. As the teacher walked back to the front of the class, Castiel turned around again to flash Dean a smile.

* * *

><p>They made a quick trip to their lockers before they exited the building at the end of the day. They went their seperate ways for the time being. Sam was going to Jess' after school to do some "studying" (Dean wasn't convinced), and his parents were going to the Novak's for dinner straight after they finished work. This left Dean the only person in the house when he arrived home. It also meant that the house would be empty save for him and Cas for dinner and whatever would follow.<p>

Dean counted this as a date. Last night hadn't been. Castiel had chosen some god-awful action film with CGI so bad, Dean had actually laughed at the computerised explosions. They had had a good time but they split the cost of the tickets and the popcorn and they hadn't touched once while watching the movie. They had just been friends last night.

In all honesty, Dean was very confused about what exactly he and Castiel were to each other. Sometimes he could just accept that all he had was Cas and he was all Cas had. But other times he wished that they could have a concrete understanding of what they were. Dean didn't know if it was okay to say Castiel was his boyfriend, whether they were just "seeing each other" or if they were just close friends. Albeit, _very_ close friends.

They had been on what Dean considered a date a few times. But neither had said that that was what it was. There was that time when Dean picked Castiel up from his house and took him to dinner at his favourite restaurant. That had been a date. The movie they went to last week when Dean had paid and Castiel had held onto his hand the entire time. That had been a date. That time at the end of last year when Castiel had invited Dean over for the night and they'd watched Dean's three favourite films in a row. That had been a date.

That last one was very special to Dean. They had gone to Castiel's house right after school, raided the kitchen for snacks and retreated to Cas' room until the next morning. Dean had sat on the small couch and Cas had lain down with his head in Dean's lap. While they were watching the third movie Dean had begun to absent-mindedly run his fingers through Castiel's hair. Cas closed his eyes at the touch and after a few minutes gave a small pleasured sigh. Dean suddenly realised what he had been doing and stopped. He looked down at Castiel who had opened his eyes when Dean's hand had stilled. They just looked at each other for a moment and then when Dean saw Cas lick his lips, he began to bend his head down until their lips met.

Dean sighed and smiled as he remembered that night. Not only had it been his and Castiel's first kiss, it had been his first kiss ever. And he couldn't have asked for a better one. He was even kicking himself for not doing it sooner.

Dean checked the clock and realised that it was already four-thirty. Huh, Cas was always early, without exception. Dean couldn't help but feel a litle worried. Then he told himself off. Seriously, the guy wasn't even late yet. Dean decided to give him five more minutes then he would call him and see where he was.

Five minutes passed and then Dean reached for his phone. Cas was speed dial one. Obviously. The phone rang. And rang. And rang. Until it reached voicemail.

"Hello, you've reached Castiel. I'm busy right now but if you leave a message, I'll get back to you later. Beeeeep"

"Hey, man. You're late. Where are you? Just a little worried. Call me back." Dean put his phone down. Maybe Cas had run into his and Dean's parents and they were forcing him into conversation. Yeah, that was it. He picked his phone up again and dialled Castiel's house number.

"Novak residence." Anna answered with her cheery tone.

"Hey, Anna, it's Dean. Is Cas there?"

"No. He left about fifteen minutes ago. Is he not with you?" There was hint of worry in her voice now. Dean didn't like to hear Anna upset, she was like a second mother to him.

"No. He's not here and he's not answering his phone." Dean began biting one of his fingernails when he finished the sentence.

"Oh my god. Okay, I'll just go see if he's en route to yours. You try calling him again. Then call me back, okay?"

"Yes, okay." He hung up and dialled Cas' number again.

This time there was only one ring before it was answered. A wave of relief spread through Dean.

"Oh thank god. You scared me, man. Next time answer your phone on the first try and don't be late ever again, okay?"

"Uh, who is this?" The voice on the other end was not Castiel. Dean had never heard that voice before. His blood turned cold.

"This is Dean. Who are you?"

"Um, I found this phone on the ground next to this man. I think he was hit by a car. I've called for an ambulance."

Dean thought he was going to be sick.

"Where are you?" He was almost shouting down the phone while he was getting up from the sofa and making his way quickly to the front door.

* * *

><p>Dean was sprinting to the street where he'd been told Castiel was. He could see the ambulance coming into view and Cas was already piled onto a stretcher and being hooked up to an oxygen tank. He had a massive brace all around his head and he was covered in blood. Dean could feel the tears stinging his eyes as he arrived on the scene and was shouting Castiel's name.<p>

The paramedics were pulling him into the ambulance now and Dean was trying to get in too. The paramedics were trying to push Dean back out telling him that only family could ride in the ambulance with the casualty. Dean was shouting at them.

"I'M HIS BEST FRIEND. I'M HIS ONLY FRIEND."

But they just wouldn't listen. He climbed in and grabbed onto Castiel's hand.

"I'm his boyfriend." He said through sobs that were threatening to tear him apart. They seemed to realise that he wasn't going to let go of Castiel's hand any time soon. They shut the back doors and then they were racing through the streets while Dean clutched Cas' hand and brought it to his lips saying, "Please, god, no." between the kisses that he planted on his knuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>So it's going somewhere in this chapter. I'm officially in my exam period now. I cannot guarantee any regular updates until after february but whenever I can't concentrate on studying, I'll be writing this or another fic. So they'll pop up when they pop up.<strong>

**But I do apologise for the irregularity. I know how annoying it can be.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Castiel's accident and he hadn't woken up yet. Dean had stayed at the hospital every day, only going home to sleep for not long at all before he was up and on his way to Cas' bedside again. His parents had told him that he should try and get back to normal or he was going to go crazy sitting in silence for hours on end. Of course, he hadn't listened. How could he go back to normal without Cas? Cas was his normal. He was nothing without him.

Dean wanted to tell him all of this but he just wouldn't wake up. Dean eventually bowed to his parents' wishes when he kicked a hospital vending machine when it took too long to deliver his soda and then started crying. He could tell there was something wrong with him but he was scared that if he left Cas by himself, something might happen.

And so, when he was walking into his first class of the day exactly a week after, he had a heavy feeling in his stomach and tears threatening to spill constantly. He kept his head down in every class and even his math teacher, who had the reputation as being the strictest teacher in the school, looked at him with sympathy. Dean hated every minute of it. He didn't want people to look at him like that. He wished more than anything that they would go back to mocking him and Castiel, if only he was there.

This pattern continued for another week before Dean's name was called out by the teacher in History. Dean thought that maybe he'd been caught with his phone out. He'd ben checking it every five minutes in case Anna or Michael called him with an update on Cas. He looked up nervously and everyone in the class was staring at him. The teacher motioned for him to come to the front of the class and then pointed at the door where one of the ladies from reception was waiting for him. He followed her down the halls until they arrived at an office door.

_"Mrs Harvelle, Guidance Counsellor"_ was written on a brass plaque on the solid wooden door. Dean gulped. The lady opened the door and he stepped inside. He stood by the door until Mrs Harvelle looked up from her desk and asked him, politely, to sit. He did. Dean didn't know much about Mrs Harvelle, he'd never had any need to visit guidance before. All he knew about her was that she was the mother of a younger girl in school, Jo.

Mrs Harvelle studied Dean's face. She couldn't determine which emotion Dean was feeling from his face, which was completely blank.

"Dean. I think you know why I've asked to see you." Dean looked down at his hands and nodded.

"You've not been focused on your school work this last week. This, of course, is to be expected in the circumstances. But that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. I understand what it is like to be in your situation. Before my husband died, he was out for a long time. I know the feeling of uncertainty. And I just want you to know that I am here if you need to speak to anyone but do not feel obligated to me. Okay?"

Dean wanted to tell her that is wasn't okay. He wanted to stand up and shout at this woman and tell her that nothing would ever be okay again unless Castiel woke up and came back to him. But he knew this was irrational. He knew that his rage was not directed at her, she was only trying to help. His rage was directed at Castiel. If that idiot hadn't thought it was okay to cross the street at the worst possible time then he wouldn't be lying motionless in a room that smelled very strongly of disinfectant.

Dean decided to just nod.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked hesitantly. Dean thought for a moment and then he saw a drop of water hit his hand. He hadn't realised he had started crying. He looked up at Mrs Harvelle and opened his mouth. He shut it quickly again when he felt a vibration in his pocket. Nerves shot straight through every part of Dean's body and he began to feel sick. He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. Anna's name was flashing on the screen. Dean suddenly didn't know if he wanted to answer. There were only two reasons Anna would call him at school. The thought of one of them made something horrible twist inside Dean's chest and he felt breathless. He finally forced himself to push the talk button and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Dean. It's Cas. He's awake." Dean could hear that Anna was crying and the mixture of her sobbing and happy hysteria flowed through the phone to Dean who smiled wider than he ever had in his life as his own tears ran down his cheeks. Then Dean said the first words since he'd stepped into the office,

"Thank you, Mrs Harvelle, but I have some place else to be." Dean turned and walked out of the room and down the halls, getting faster and faster until he was sprinting across the parking lot and wrenching open the door to his car. He sped to the hospital, breaking just about every motoring law. His sprint continued through the wards until he stood outside his door.

Dean could hear Anna and Michael's voices on the other side of the door. He felt very strangely nervous. He was only going to see Castiel, the person who he had spent every day of his life with. He shouldn't feel nervous but Dean was acutely aware that his feelings for Castiel had strengthed in the last two weeks. Or maybe they hadn't. Maybe they'd always been there, it had just taken something to jolt Dean into realising it. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Castiel was lying on his bed still bandaged up with the cast on his leg. He looked tired but as soon as he saw Dean enter the room, his face brightened with a smile that hit Dean in the stomach. Oh, how he had missed that smile.

"Cas." Dean whispered as he walked to Castiel's bedside. He tried to wipe his tears away but they just kept flowing relentlessly. He was now right beside Castiel. Close enough to reach out and take his hand but he restrained himself. He didn't want to do anything that might suggest they were closer than friends in front of Castiel's parents.

"Dean." Cas replied in a croaky, quiet voice. He had also begun to cry now. Their eyes locked and they started to laugh. Castiel reached out to Dean and grabbed his hand with force that was surprising considering how weak Cas looked.

But he didn't just stop with Dean's hand. He used his other hand to grab Dean's elbow and pulled him down. Dean was confused for a moment until Cas pulled him all the way and their lips collided. The kiss tasted of salty tears and the natural taste of Castiel's mouth. Another thing that Dean had missed dearly. They parted but Dean kept his eyes closed until he was standing upright again. He held on to Cas' hand and looked down at him.

"I think I love you, Dean."

"I _know_ I love you, Cas."

* * *

><p><strong>Aren't you lucky that I updated so fast? I didn't actually realise I'd left it at such a horrible cliffhanger so I thought I would update sooner rather than later. <strong>

**I cried while writing this so I hope it tugged at some your heartstrings as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel was allowed home a week after he had woken up. He had never felt more relieved in his life. Being stuck in the hospital room, eating the awful food, constantly smelling the strong disinfectant and listening to the annoying conversation between the nurses all day, every day had been unbearable. The only time he had felt any joy was when his parents or Dean visited. Dean came to see him every day as soon as school was out and he would stay for as long as possible.

Cas talked about anything and everything with Dean apart from the one thing he wanted to talk about most. The day he had woken up, he had told Dean a secret he had been keeping for a long time now. It had felt right at the time and then Dean had reciprocated and even though he had been lying down with all sorts of machines hooked up to him, Castiel had thought it had been perfect.

But they hadn't said it since and they hadn't talked about what they were to each other now. Cas had secretly been wondering about this for months. He desperately wanted to be able to say that Dean was his boyfriend but he had no idea if that was appropriate. Dean hadn't said a word on the subject and Cas didn't want to bring it up in case Dean had only said it because, well, what else do you say when someone tells you they love you?

But Dean wouldn't do that, would he? He wouldn't lie about something so serious. Unless he had meant that he loved him as a friend. But then, he responded when Castiel kissed him...

Cas shook his head violently. This was becoming too confusing. It was difficult to get his head around his train of thought, it seemed to be all over the place. He knew that he had to talk to Dean or he would end up torturing himself about this for the rest of his life.

Castiel was currently lying on the couch in his room, watching TV. The same thing he had been doing for the last two days since he had arrived home. He was watching some innane high school teen drama as there was absolutely nothing of interest on at this time of day. It would be another hour until Dean arrived and Castiel resolved that he would have a speech prepared for him when he walked in the door.

* * *

><p>Dean was beginning to feel nervous about seeing Cas after school. The day of the accident, Dean had planned to ask Cas if they could be more than friends and give their relationship some sort of name, whatever it might be. While he had been in the hospital, Dean didn't think it would be appropriate to bring it up. He wanted to wait until Cas was definitely on his way to being perfectly healthy again.<p>

Now that he was home, Dean had been meaning to say something but whenever the opportunity arose he would spring up a conversation about something else, the nerves getting the better of him. However, today was different. This had gone on too long and he needed to do something. He was going to Castiel's tonight with the specific intent of asking him to be his boyfriend.

And that made his stomach do flips all day. It was now under an hour until the final bell rang and Dean was scribbling down anything he could think of to say to Cas. And then promptly striking each one out. There was no way he could do this. Maybe he just had to be spontaneous. That was the Dean Winchester way, after all.

* * *

><p>Half an hour after Castiel had sat at his desk, resting his casted leg on a chair opposite him, he still had a blank piece of paper in front of him and his pen was in his mouth.<p>

"I have no idea how to tell you this, Dean, so here goes something stupid. I love you and you love me so how about you become my boyfriend and then we live happily ever after? Sound good?"

Cas let out a massive sigh and dropped his head onto the desk with a bang.

"I want to be with you Dean.", "I want you to be my boyfriend.", "I want to spend my life with you."

Anything he came up with either sounded too childish, or implied a life long commitment that would probably scare adults away, never mind an 18 year-old school boy.

"Everything I want to do, I want to do with you."

Suddenly Cas lifted his head off the desk. This was perfect. And it was true. Castiel never wanted to experience anything with anyone else. Dean had always been there and he wanted him always to be there. Whatever he was doing, Cas wanted Dean by his side. This seemed the perfect way to say it. It wasn't childish but it didn't explicitly state a life long commitment. It implied it subtly, though, and this, Castiel thought, was ideal.

When Dean walked in the door not long after Castiel's revelation, Cas had written several things down on his piece of paper. It had turned into a list rather than another confession of his feelings for Dean. Castiel heard the front door open when Dean let himself in and then heard him bound up the stairs and fling open the door to Castiel's room. He was grinning his brilliant grin that lit up his face. Cas smiled back. Dean walked over to Castiel and looked down at the paper on his desk. Castiel turned back around to face it. Dean leaned over Cas to read what was written on it.

The list was called _"Things I Want To Do With Dean" _and Cas had put everything from bungee jumping to buying a house together on it. Dean read the first few then picked it up and walked over to the couch and flopped down as he read the rest. He stopped to laugh at a few and then a very warm smile spread across his face when he came to the important ones. Castiel was biting his pen furiously while watching Dean.

Eventually Dean put the paper down and sat up.

"What do you think?" Cas asked nervously.

"I think it's brilliant." Dean replied.

"Do you want to do all those things? Because I want to do _all_ those things. Everything on that list." Castiel's face and tone were very serious.

"Yes." Dean assured him, "I most definitely want to do everything on this list." He got up and walked over to Castiel. He stood in front of him, looking down. "And we will." He put a hand on Cas' cheek and leaned in. Castiel felt relieved as he kissed Dean. They eventually parted and smiled at each other.

But then Castiel realised they still hadn't decided what exactly their relationship was. Cas decided that there was no point in skirting around it now, so he just asked.

"Dean, are you my boyfriend?" he looked deep into his eyes as he spoke, his voice level, projecting confidence he hadn't realised he had. Dean laughed but didn't break eye contact.

"Yes, I would say so." They both grinned at each other. Dean lightly kissed Cas again.

"But, if I may, I would like to add something to your list there." Dean nodded at it and Cas picked up a pen and handed it to him. He took the pen and paper for a moment and then handed it back to Cas.

Cas looked at it and blushed furiously. He had wanted to add this too but for some reason felt too embarrassed to do so.

"But maybe we'll wait until your leg's healed to tick that one off. I'm sure you'll be much more flexible without the cast on." He winked at Cas before he went to sit on the couch again. Cas blushed even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so, so much for the reviews. I had no idea anyone would like reading any of my stuff as much as I like writing it. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am British so I will use the British words for things such as "trousers" instead of "pants". This chapter was so difficult to write so I really hope I pulled it off. If not, I'll replace it with a slightly different one. It depends on what you guys think because, well, you're the ones reading it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You look very smart tonight." Mary commented with a smile as Dean walked into the kitchen. Dean glanced at her nervously.<p>

"Yeah, I'm going out." he replied vaguely as he shrugged his jacket on.

"Any point in asking who with?" Mary had never thought any less of Dean for only having one friend and she had never suggested he try to make more. She could see how perfectly happy Dean was anyway, she knew he didn't need anyone else. Dean smiled as he remembered this and relaxed a little.

"Don't think so." he answered. He flashed her a smile.

"Well, you and Cas have fun."

"We will, mom." Dean grinned as he hugged her goodbye but she caught hold of his jacket before he could leave and pulled him back.

"Are you wearing...cologne?" she asked hesitantly. Dean sputtered a little. He had to admit that he had gone a little overboard in preparation for his first official date with his boyfriend but he hadn't thought it had been that noticable. He was just very excited as Cas had finally had his cast removed and he knew what he had suggested they do when that happened.

"Well, I-um..." he began but never quite finished.

"Is it just Cas you're going out with tonight?" Mary asked, suspicious.

"Well...yeah." Dean replied, knowing that there was no way his mother wouldn't figure this out. Dean would always remember this moment to be the one where he outed himself to his mother even though he never actually say it out loud. "I'll see you later, mom." Dean said as he turned towards the door.

His mother walked back to the counter where she was preparing dinner, "Have fun! Oh and Dean," she called when he had his hand on the door handle, "I'm very happy for you." She smiled and then went back to her task. Dean gulped and left.

* * *

><p>Castiel had been bouncing about the house all day due to his unusual amount of energy. His parents couldn't understand what had gotten him all excited until the doorbell rang just before 7 and Anna answered it to find Dean standing on her doorstep wearing a shirt and smart trousers. She eyed him suspiciously and Dean gulped as he looked back.<p>

"I'm picking up Cas."

"I guessed as much." _Oh great, Anna knows now too. Man, am I that transparent? _Dean panicked a little but then Anna smiled. The same sort of smile Mary had given Dean just before he left the house. And then Dean felt bad for thinking that Anna knowing about his and Cas' relationship was a bad thing. Actually, it was probably better that they know from the beginning, no awkward moments later on. Anna took a step back and shouted up the stairs to Cas.

It felt like only mere seconds had gone by before Cas was standing in front of Dean and grinning like a maniac.

"You ready to go?" Dean asked Cas when it was obvious he had been ready for a long time, and not just tonight.

"You bet." he answered and then turned to hug his mother. As he let go of Anna again she told Cas to have have fun and then winked at him before she closed the door.

Anna went back to the living room and flopped down on the couch, smiling just as wide as Castiel had when he left.

"What're you smiling about?" Michael asked playfully as he ran a hand through Anna's hair.

"Those two! I've been calling it for years!" she sounded very proud of herself.

"What? He actually told you?" Michael sounded pretty surprised. He had always guessed but he never thought that Cas would admit it.

"No, he didn't have to though. They're obviously going out on a date. A first date though. You could feel the nerves in the air. And oh god, you should have seen how Dean was dressed." she was positively squealing now.

"Calm down, dear." Michael said, laughing.

"Oh shush you. It just makes me happy to see Cas smiling like that." She grinned and looked up at Michael who grinned back and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p>As Dean drove to the restaurant where he was taking Cas for dinner, he worried that this would be an awkward sort of night. They had spent every day together since they had made their relationship official but they'd only just hung out and kissed a few times, leaving the proper dating and anything more than kissing until Cas had fully recovered. He didn't need to worry though. The conversation flowed just like it had every other time they'd had dinner together. But this time, Dean definitely felt the little differences between this and any other night. Sometimes he would reach out and hold Cas' hand for a little while or they would glance at each other from under their eyelashes, something that Dean found incredibly attractive in Cas.<p>

In fact, that whole evening Cas looked incredibly attractive. Dean kept having to remind himself to eat rather than just stare at Castiel all night and imagine what they could be doing later on. When they had finished dessert (where Cas licked his spoon far too seductively to be acceptable public behaviour) Dean paid the bill and they drove back to Castiel's house. When they arrived, the house was in darkness and Cas secretly smiled. He knew that with his parents in bed, he could easily sneak Dean into his room. Not that they would mind him staying over, he just didn't really want them to know what they were really up to.

They got out of the car and walked to the front door. Dean stopped and turned Cas to face him.

"I had fun tonight. A lot of fun." he smiled warmly and moved closer to Cas to place a hand on his waist and the other on his cheek. Then he brought their mouths together. The kiss started slow but then grew into something more frenzied. Dean was always surprised how perfectly they seemed to fit together.

After a few minutes, Cas lightly pushed Dean away. Dean was momentarily gripped with fear that he had been a little too forward, he'd thought that Cas was thinking the same as he was tonight.

"Coming upstairs?" Cas asked shyly as he looked at his feet. Dean smiled again.

"On the first date, Cas?" Dean pretended to sound incredulous. Cas laughed and hit him playfully on his chest then looked into his eyes. "Nothing in the world could make me refuse an offer like that." Dean replied as he ran a hand through Cas' hair. Cas grinned like a mad man and grabbed Dean's hand.

They went inside trying to dodge all the furniture in the dark until they reached Castiel's room. Thankfully his room was upstairs and Michael and Anna's room was downstairs on the other side of the house. They were trying to be as quiet as possible but their excitement seemed to have increased as they crossed the threshold. They couldn't keep their hands off each other and kept banging into things and giggling.

They finally made their way to Castiel's room. Cas was already undoing Dean's shirt buttons as he backed into the room. The bed hit the back of his knees and he fell backwards and brought Dean down with him. Dean stood to shrug his shirt off and then leaned back down to work on Castiel's.

Dean's breath came faster as he took in the sight of Castiel lying shirtless underneath him. Cas propped himself up on his elbows and looked up at Dean, starting with his face then down to his chest and further down to the bulge in his trousers. He looked back up into Dean's eyes and raised his eyebrows.

Dean groaned as he leaned down to kiss Cas and work on undoing Cas' belt and eventually tugging his trousers down. They moved up on the bed and Cas flipped Dean over until he was straddling his hips.

"This is hardly fair." Cas said as hooked a finger into Dean's waistband.

"Then let's change that." Dean replied and undid his jeans and Cas pulled them off. Cas' breath hitched as he took in Dean's completely naked body under his own. And a smug smile stretched across his face as he realised that this was all his.

He leaned forward to kiss Dean passionately and then moved onto his neck. He kissed and sucked until he was sure he would leave a mark. He moved down to Dean's chest and kept on kissing down until he got to Dean's cock.

Dean just managed to stop himself from crying out as Cas' mouth closed around him. He had to cover his mouth with one hand to make sure he wouldn't make noises loud enough to wake up Castiel's parents. The other hand gripped the sheets so tight he almost pulled them off the mattress.

Dean felt the sudden loss of Castiel's tongue all too soon. He looked up and found Cas had starting looking through the drawer in his nightstand. A few seconds later he produced a small bottle and thrust it into Dean's hands. Dean's eyes widened and he gulped. His nerves had suddenly come back.

He was shaken out of his sudden fear, however, when Castiel laid back on the bed and pulled Dean down on top of him. Dean opened the bottle and squeezed some of the contents onto his fingers and started on Cas.

When he had made sure that Cas was completely ready, he spread some lube over himself. He pushed in slowly, all the while keeping an eye on Castiel's face for any sign of pain. He noticed that Cas has closed his eyes tightly and he stopped.

"You okay?" Cas nodded and opened his eyes. He pulled Dean down for a kiss to prove how okay he was.

It took a Cas a little while to get used to the feeling but when Dean began to move, he realised that the pain was worth it. He hadn't felt anything better in his entire life, especially when Dean seemed to hit something within him that made him claw at Dean's back to keep from crying out. That combined with Dean's hand on Cas' cock made him almost forget about the pain.

It wasn't long until they could both feel themselves getting close and Dean leaned down to kiss Cas and they groaned into each other's mouths. Dean collapsed next to Castiel, breathing heavily and laughed quietly. They turned their heads to face each other and when their eyes met, their laughter died away.

"I love you, Dean." Cas whispered.

"I love you too, Cas." Dean replied and pulled Cas' head up to rest on his chest so he could wrap his arms around him. "That was..." Dean couldn't think of the words.

"I know." Cas said through a smile. Their breath was returning to normal and Castiel began to feel sleepy. Before he could drift off, however, he sat up and looked around the room. Dean propped himself up on an elbow and wrapped the other arm around Castiel's waist.

"What're you doing?" Dean asked, stifling a yawn.

"Looking for something." Cas got up and bent down to pick up his trousers. He pulled something out of his pocket and then picked up something from his desk. He went back to the bed and sat beside Dean. He unfolded the piece of paper in his hand and crossed something off the list. He looked at Dean and grinned.

"I've been waiting a while to cross that off." Dean laughed.

"So, you're really serious about this?" Dean asked.

"What? You or the list?" Dean laughed again.

"Both, I guess."

"Dean, I told you I love you not five minutes ago. And yes, I am serious about the list." Dean took a moment to read the list again. He noticed that Cas had added a lot more to it since he'd last read it.

"Well, I guess we've got a lot to do."

"Yes, but it can all wait till tomorrow."


End file.
